A Crack In Time
by Coconut1214
Summary: The skin of the universe is cracking; memories are being lost. The Doctor, Amy and Torchwood receive the help from a parallel world to try and stop the Universe from falling apart. Spoilers for the new Season. 10/Rose and the 11th Doctor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: The skin of the universe is cracking; memories are being lost. The Doctor, Amy and Torchwood receive the help from a parallel world to try and stop the Universe from falling apart. **Spoilers** from the new Season.

**A Crack in Time**

* * *

Ch 1

Rhys rubs his eyes they had to spend another night at the new Torchwood base. For some reason the Alien activity had dramatically increased in the past few months. Gwen thought it was safer for him and Matthew to stay here instead of at home. So he went to work starting the coffee and getting Matthew's bottle ready. He walked out the main area yawning and stretching when he heard a loud crackling sound; he turns around and sees a lightning storm in the middle of room. "GWEN!" he shouts. "Is there supposed to be lightning in here?" He asks, he had seen a lot of strange things since becoming a part of Torchwood that he didn't know what was ordinary or strange anymore.

Gwen runs to the room holding their son close to her chest and takes in the lightning show. "No" she responds staring at it.

They close their eyes as one last bright flash fills the room, when they open them they see a helmeted figure dressed in a black suit standing there. The figure looks at them and raises her hands. "I'm not going to hurt you I'm just going to take off my helmet." A female voice tells them. She looked unarmed so they nod.

Her gloved hand presses a button on her wrist watch and her helmet slides into her suit. Her blonde hair falls in gentle waves down her shoulders as she shakes it out. The woman looks around then back at them.

"You're Torchwood One?" Rhys asks as he sees the writing on her uniform. Gwen told him their were other Torchwoods but they had never met anyone from them.

"Torchwood One!" Gwen says. "I thought they were destroyed?"

"I'm not that Torchwood" She tells them.

"What was all that noise" Jack says walking through the door. He stops in his tracks when he sees who was standing there. "Rose?" he says surprised.

"Hello, Jack" Rose replies.

"Of course he knows her" Gwen says sighing.

Jack runs to Rose and squeezes her tightly. She squeezes back and smiles. "Rose" He says again. "I didn't think I'd ever see you, the Doctor said you were in a parallel world"

Gwen and Rhys look at each other. "Parallel world" Gwen repeats in shock. Rhys places his hand on her back as they stare.

Rose pulls away from him, confused. "What are you talking about, Jack" she says. "I saw you…" she looks around for the date. "Two years ago, when the Earth was stolen"

Now it was Jack's turn to be confused. "What are you talking about? The last time I saw you was at the Gaming station and I think I would remember the Earth being stolen"

Rose rubs her hand along her face. "You don't remember me from two years ago, with the Daleks and Davros"

"Davros, The Doctor said you destroyed all the Daleks" Jack tells her.

Rose looks at them they were telling the truth they had no memory of the events two years ago. This was worse than she thought when they first saw what happening it had worried her more then Daleks. "Then were all in a lot of trouble" Rose tells them. She runs over to their computer console and presses some buttons her wrist watch.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asks her.

"Downloading your logs, I have to know what's happened in those two years" She tells her. "Control, I'm sending you some data. I want you to find any correlations between them and operation StarForce." The information she was downloading was making her more and more worried. She rubs her temple with her hands and runs out of the base, the rest follow her. "Rose, where are you going?" Jack asks.

"This wrong, so wrong" Rose replies running up the stairs and out the door. She looks around and holds out her wrist scanning the area.

"Rose, are you going to tell us what's going on?" Jack asks worried, he had never seen like this. She was acting like he did.

She turns around and faced them "Gwen and…?" Rose says pointing at them.

"Rhys" He tells her.

"Right, Gwen and Rhys, I need you to stay here"

"Why?" Gwen asks.

"First because you have your son with you and second I need someone to be at the base when my team contacts it" She tells them. Whatever was happening was happening quickly and none of them remembered it would be that much harder to try and stop it.

Gwen looks at her son and nods in agreement, her and Rhys turn back towards the base.

"And me?" Jack asks.

Rose smiles and holds out her hand, he smiles back and takes it and they run. "I need the rift, I need to check it for anomalies" She tells him.

They slow down as they near the rift when a blue box appears in front of them. Jack and her stop in their tracks. "It didn't make the noise" Rose says shocked. The telltale noise is how she knew when he was there so it was strange to not hear it. Rose watches as the doors open, her eyes widen as a new man walks out. He had brown hair that fell in his eyes, a wide face and close set eyes. She swallows, he had changed again.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: The skin of the universe is cracking; memories are being lost. The Doctor, Amy and Torchwood receive the help from a parallel world to try and stop the Universe from falling apart. **Spoilers** from the new Season.

**A Crack in Time**

* * *

Ch 2

The Doctor looks sadly at the blue button, he couldn't get it to unlock. So the Tardis just landed with no heavy breathing screeching noise. It upset him, he liked that noise. He looks sadly at one last time and turns to Amy runs outside, places his hands on his hips and smiles. "Cardiff" he says proudly.

"Cardiff?" Amy says joining him. "Cardiff? Why are we in Caridff?" She asks stepping outside and seeing that everything looked pretty modern. "This looks like now" she tells him.

The Doctor turns to her "It is now" He tells her. "It's just a pit stop" he says.

"A pit stop?" She asks.

"I need to refuel, what do you think we ran on, dreams?" he says with a cheeky grin.

She rolls her eyes. "No" she says then smiles back at him.

He turns around again and they catch his eye, both of his hearts skip a beat. "Rose?" he says seeing her standing there. Her blond hair was longer than he had ever seen it; she was dressed in a black military looking uniform. Her brown eyes stared at him shock.

"Rose?" Amy repeats looking at the people that stopped in from them. Obviously he's met other people but everyone they've been running into seemed to know the Doctor it was getting a bit strange.

"You went younger" she says to him. "A lot younger" she says with a smile.

He touches his hair. "Yes" he replies staring at her then nodding to Jack. "Jack" he says.

"Doctor, love the new look" Jack tells him. "Going to be a teenager soon if you keep this up" Jack jokes.

"I'm Amy" she tells them when she notices the Doctor was struck speechless at seeing the blond and the man dressed in the navy trench coat.

"Right" He says turning around to look at her. "Amy Pond, this is Rose Tyler and Captain Jack Harkness"

"Hey" Jack says giving a charming smile and winking at Amy.

Amy smiles sexily at him. "Hey" she says back.

"Really?" The Doctor says to Jack.

"I don't mind" Amy says still smiling at him. "Not like I'd fall for it anyway" she finishes.

"Scottish" Jack says. "I love it" He says winking again knowing that she would.

The Doctor sighs and turns to look at her. "Rose, what are you doing here?" He says to her because it was impossible, she shouldn't be here.

"I know shouldn't be allowed here." She tells him. "But there are cracks in the universe Doctor. They are everywhere and anything can come through from anywhere." She tells him. "And a lot of things have come through, we followed them."

The Doctor scratches his head and twirls around and runs inside the Tardis. "Cracks" he repeats. "The skin of the universe is cracking, if you knock down the wall down the crack will still be there" he says repeating what he told Amy in her room fourteen years ago.

"We just flew a ship from our world to yours through one." Rose tells him as she follows him inside the Tardis. She looks around in awe, the Tardis had changed too. Amy and Jack follow them into the Tardis.

The Doctor runs to his console and turns the screen to face him. "Cracks" he says again.

Amy leans back against the wall and watches them rattle on "So Jack" she says. "How do you two know him?" She asks.

"We used to travel with him" Jack replies. "Only he was different then, a different face a different man"

"Different face" Amy repeats. "I've heard that before, what does that mean?"

"It means he's a Timelord and when they die they can change their face…well actually their entire body and become someone new. It's kind of a way of escaping death so the man you are with is not the same man Rose and I knew. Even that one was not the man we first met" Jack tells her.

"I sometimes forget he's not human" She tells him.

"I know that is until he starts acting like a madman" Jack says with a smile.

"It's not just that Doctor" Rose says joining him. "It's the memories too, Jack doesn't remember the Earth being stolen, and he thinks we destroyed the Daleks 200,100."

"Cracks in people's memories" The Doctor says.

"Yes" Rose agrees.

"Amy doesn't remember either" The Doctor tells her. He knew that was important but things so many things started happening, too many things. Prisoner Zero couldn't come through his own; someone else had to have made the crack first, why didn't he think of that? Why did he let that go?

"So do you think it's everyone then?" Rose asks. "This whole world just forgot all that"

"What they forgot is important. What else did they forget?" He asks out loud. "The cracks are important. I saw the crack I should've realized that" he says hitting himself in the forehead. "A crack is never just a crack." He tries to think. "A crack in the wall of universe"

"Two parts of space and time that should never have met" they say in unison. The Doctor looks at her and smiles again.

"So two universes are merging?" Rose asks.

"Merging, maybe, I don't know" He says to her hitting more buttons on the console.

"They must've remembered before, so when did they forget?" Rose asks him, he stops hitting and pushing to look at her.

"Right" he says pointing at her. "That's good, very good it gives a place to start." He presses more buttons and pulls more levers. "Diagnostic timeline" he says. "You lot love your media, the internet and mobiles so someone somewhere must have a record of the Daleks or the stolen Earth."

"What's the deal with those too? Is she an Alien too? She talked about flying a ship here" Amy asks Jack after watching them for awhile; the two of them were almost in exact synch with one another.

"Parallel world" Jack answers.

"Parallel world, right" Amy repeats. Why wouldn't there be parallel worlds along with aliens.

"Feel like a third wheel, huh?" He asks her. "That's the way it's always been with them, they start talking and you disappear" When he met them he always felt like he was intruding on some special moment even when they were talking about nothing. He sees know that it didn't matter what he looked like Rose was always on the same wavelength as the Doctor.

"Is she is wife too?" She asks. "I met his wife, at least I think it was his wife she never actually said she was but she acted like it. Always nagging and ordering him around."

"You met his wife? Jack asks a little surprised.

"A wife from his future or something" She says shrugging, she had given up on understanding him.

The Doctor plays with the controls and looks at her. "…How are you?" He asks as they waited for the timeline to build.

"I'm good" Rose replies with a small smile. "…And you?" she asks. This was all a little awkward, this was the third man she's met, but things were different now.

"Good" he says scratching the back of his neck. "And…how is the other..um"

"John, he's called Doctor John Smith" Rose answers for him.

"John Smith, right" He says, he knew that name well, he used it quite often.

"He's good too" she replies running her hand through her hair. "…we're married" Rose tells him.

He smiles at her. "Brilliant, congratulations!" he says cheerily, he was really happy for them. He knew it was hard for him, the other him to let go. Deep down he still felt that pain of losing her, but he had moved on and so had she.

"Thank you" Rose replies. "Almost six years now" she tells him.

"Six years!" he says surprised. "Three years ahead" he says mostly to himself.

She looks down then back at up him. "You look younger than me now." She says with a smile.

"Do I?" he asks trying to look at himself in one of the knobs. With everything that's been happening he never had time to get a proper look at himself.

"But you still have great hair" She says smiling.

He smiles back at her. "That's good, hair is good. Although I'm still not ginger"

"Maybe the next one" Rose offers with a smile

"Maybe" he says as the Tardis starts beeping. "Nothing" he tells her. "There is nothing, no record at all"

"So it's not only memories it's the entire event that's been erased. How is that possible?" she asks.

Tbc…


End file.
